Vir: Veneratio Virtus Palma Diligo Vox
by StreetFame
Summary: After Sirius's death, Harry swears to become powerful. Powerful enough to fight the war on the horizon. Harry Potter will walk the path of a hero. Time for felonies and juristidiction. Vote on romances, choices inside! R & R
1. Prologue

Tired. The one word that currently described the life of Harry Potter was tired. He was tired of everything; anything and everything. He had walked the thousand-mile journey of his life, filled with many obstacles, and more were prone to make him suffer. Make him suffer for eternity's stamina. Not only his own physical suffering, but the worst hurt, of Darkness's sniping of the people who loved him, the people he had wanted his whole life. He did not blame himself for Sirius's death. Rather he realized: _life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. It's the transition that's troublesome (Isaac Asimov). _He dearly missed Sirius, but he hoped that every deity there let him finally meet with mum and dad, and let his soul rest in eternal peace.

Harry possessed no sorrow. Yes he grieved, but he grieved at his uselessness. His prerogative for recklessness drove him to lose his godfather. After all, ignorance is bliss, yet ignorance is cursed. Harry fingered the Holy Cross fastened around his neck: a gift from the Marauders. If he had done something wrong, then he prayed that Jesus expiate him of sins. Harry did not blame himself, but his rashness. For once, he admitted to Snape's taunting about his "arrogance." He was arrogant and narcissist towards his luck, never once pondering the consequences if his luck had shattered. He should have been prepared. Then he would have had a chance. Then, should he have died, he would take down the manifestation of human that was Voldemort and His Armies.

Voldemort took away his life dream. He took away his mum, dad, and Sirius, not to mention about all of Britain that he had affected. Men had slash scars on their chests from torture, women having their chastity stolen, and children weeping daily at the loss of his parents or siblings. He had never hated anyone as much as he had then. He was angry, furious, and destructive. Unknown by him, the magic around him started cackling, and a blue flame-like glow surrounded him (A/N: Think Dragon ball Z; this is _not_ a crossover).

From that moment on, Harry Potter decided that he was tired. He was tired of sitting cooped up in this hellhole, while the myriad of devastation roamed about the world. He was tired of being a helpless little bitch that didn't have any power accept some god damned luck. Harry was tired of the order breathing down his neck, shielding him, instead of training him. Harry was tired of the god damned Headmaster Dumbledore, who instead of training him, tried to preserve his _childhood._ Harry scoffed at this. He had lost his childhood the day Dumbledore put him at the Dursleys, instead of training him. Harry was now tremendously angered, and unknown to him, his room began to shake uncontrollably, but luckily the Dursleys were on a vacation. If Dumbledore or the Order wasn't going to help him, he was going to do it himself, no matter what he had to do. If it meant killing them ruthlessly, or using the Dark Arts, or even using Mac 11's, he was going to kill them. He was going to rid the world of the Darkness called Tom Marvolo Riddle, the man who made his life hell on Earth. Harry Potter swore that day, that no matter what it took, Voldemort and his Death Eaters would breathe no more.

Well, that's the end of the prologue. I just wrote this so you guys can get a feel of where this story is heading. Dumbledore is not a manipulative bastard who wants to be on top of everything and sacrifice his weapon, but he makes several mistakes, which will make Harry distrust Dumbledore. Don't worry, Harry and Dumbledore will make amends. This is not a Trio bashing (I have nothing against them, I like a few myself). I think they have been friends too long, and they stick together no matter what. Will you guys tell me which pairing? The choices are Harry/Blaise (female) Zabini, Harry/Ginny, and Harry/OC (I'm not sure muggle or wizard yet). I'm gearing toward Harry/OC or Harry/Blaise. If anyone has any suggestions or comments, such as a better title: _Please_ review.


	2. Preparation to Felony Part 1

First off, before I say anything, I am sooooo sorry for the long update. Having a busy life, and being in the house only one hour a day, I empathize with many writers. I hope you guys will forgive me for the update. I'm trying my best to provide you guys with my writing, and I will try even harder to update faster. Thank you for your generous reviews. I don't think I want to incorporate a relationship just yet, since I think it would be too early for a relationship. I think I want Harry to be good enough to fight Bellatrix Lestrange before he gets involved in a relationship. The poles are still open, so_ please_ vote in your reviews. These are the votes so far, with Harry/female Blaise in the lead. If you guys want to name the OC, please include it in your reviews. I prefer the names Melanie or Lisa, for some unknown reason (don't ask…I have no idea why…it just sounds good: Harry/Melanie, Harry/Lisa…whatever…enough of my ramblings).

Harry/Blaise 6

Harry/OC 4

Harry/Ginny 2

Even though it is appreciated, I don't think I want to do a Harry/Blaise yet since I want to have a story that makes sense. She just can't have a secret crush on him (she can but…). Same with all the other pairings; Harry has to be good friends with them first, and then they will…um…fall in love. I'm a very inexperienced writer, and Blaise, being the Ice Queen of Slytherin, would be kind of hard for me to write. I might want to do Harry/OC since I might be able to weave that in before he goes to Grimmauld Place. If you guys really want me to do a Harry/Blaise, I will, but I might not do an excellent job on that particular pairing, since I'm inexperienced. _**Please Review!** _Oh yeah and a personal note to reviewer Evergreen Sceptre: Breathe in, out, in out, slowly. Control your heart rate. Smirk

Without further adieu:

Chapter 1: Preparation to Felony _Part 1_

_The art of war is simple enough. Find out where your enemy is. Get at him as soon as you can. Strike him as hard as you can, and keep moving on._

_- Ulysses S. Grant (1822-1885)_

_War is an ugly thing, but not the ugliest of things. The decayed and degraded state of moral and patriotic feeling which thinks that nothing is worth war is much worse. The person who has nothing for which he is willing to fight, nothing which is more important than his own personal safety, is a miserable creature and has no chance of being free unless made and kept so by the exertions of better men than himself._

– _John Stuart Mill (1806-1873)_

_You cannot simultaneously prevent and prepare for war._

_- Albert Einstein (1879-1955)_

_The point of war is not to die for your country, but to make the other bastard die for his._

– _Anonymous_

Looking to the sides, Harry peered under his Invisibility Cloak. He spotted two Order members under invisibility cloaks. Besides the hero complex Harry possessed, which created the adventures and happenings every year at Hogwarts, it was the adrenaline intensity. The rush as Quirrell (A/N: Spelling?) flew towards him intending to choke him, dodging the Basilisk with refined reflexes, staring tremor in the form of a dragon, dueling against Hell's Advocates: all rushed him. Harry possessed a natural battle sense within him, the warrior within (A/N: I DID NOT RIP THAT OF PRINCE OF PERSIA! It seemed like the correct thing to say…). Whether it was by sword or magic, the adrenaline flowed through him, molding him to the innate war skills. It was inherent within him.

Watching the Order was spy on him was excruciating. It made it seemed as if the Dark Lord himself would come and strike lightning down on Harry, then torture him with the Cruciatus, and perform many….Harry just rolled his eyes. He gnarled his teeth and grated them, hissing. He hated being weak, as if he was a frail glass being weighed upon a delicate balance beam, which would tip at the slightest touch. But as much as Harry loathed admitting it, he was weak. He hoped to rectify that situation during this trip to Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, and Shadow Alley.

He had heard several rumors about Shadow Alley, the Red Light District of the European magic city of Eclipse, making Knockturn Alley look like a ballpark. It was rumored that assassination and thievery was common there. That place was rumored to contain the darkest secrets, the darkest spells, the most powerful weapons, and the greatest equipment. Yet, these came at a large price, and obtaining them would arouse suspicion. On the brighter side, those bastards would never know what's coming at them. It also would let him get closer to Voldemort's 50-year knowledge of the Dark Arts. He doubted Voldemort had gone to Shadow Alley, as it had just come about after he defeated the Dark Lord when he was a baby. It was a risk Harry was going to have to take, and he didn't mind doing it, after seeing all the horrific visions Voldemort send to him. It just made Harry angrier.

Recently, Harry had just discovered a new way of fighting some of the Dark Lords minions. When he thought about it, it all came down to Dudley. He smirked: Dudley's laziness actually helped him.

Flashback 

_Harry pondered in his room about Sirius, the prophecy, and how everyone else was doing, on the second day of summer vacation. He heard loud noises coming from Dudley's room, and wanted to see what was going on, wanting to take his mind off the weight of the world. He peered through the door crack, and saw Dudley sitting on his bed, with several boxes of snacks strewn around him. _Fat arse_ Harry thought. _

_He looked at the TV screen and saw two people fighting with these weird laser beams in what seemed to be a sword fight. They did many katas trying to best each other. As the screen switched scenes, Harry also saw a woman with a man dressed in white armor in a dessert. They were holding guns and seemed to be stranded. Harry also saw many battle scenes unlike others. Harry later discovered this movie to be Star Wars: Episode 2-Attack of the Clones. _

End Flashback 

The combat techniques interested him. Aurors and the Order usually just apparated onto the battlefield, and slung curses at the opposite side. In the movie, several squadrons operated as a unit, with one squad leader divided into three fire teams: Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, and if there were others, Delta, Zulu, and Foxtrot (A/N: Those are actual American fire team names . . . if I remember correctly?) This fire team system proved to have great communication and promoted strategic advances on the battlefield. Cover, moving out, regrouping, coup de tat, and other tactics created a great advantage against an uncoordinated force.

Another thing that enticed him greatly was the weaponry. Why had he not thought of using a gun before stumped him. The guns provided much more stealth, couldn't be summoned, since Voldemort's purebloods had no clue about them, and they were compact. Most wands were twice the size of a standard Glock or SP-40. Dual wielding wands required too much energy, and no two wands could adapt to the same magical core unless they were brothers or sisters. He doubted he would be stealing Voldemort's wand anytime soon. The pistols, or even submachine guns such as Mac 11s or Uzi's, could be dual wielded. Dual wielding could take out more enemies at once, hold an extra clip of ammo, fire with greater accuracy than a wand, and fire at a greater rate. No matter what, no magical shield could provide protection against a bullet. _No one_ would be able to outrun a bullet or dodge one intentionally, as they could a spell. Harry resolved to buy two pistols and two revolvers.

Sword fighting and martial arts greatly enticed him after seeing the stunts being performed by the Jedi. The swords would be an effective way to take down Voldemort's Death Eaters. The purebloods relied too heavily on magic and their fighting was "crappy" up close. They could be taken down very easily from a close combat situation. Martial arts would help hone Harry's reflexes. It was innate within the Potters, and Quidditch (A/N: spelling?) training had helped with dodges and reflexes, but martial arts would help even more to predict where different spells were coming from. Martial arts improved his flexibility and speed, so he could take down enemies faster. Combined with blade katas, martial arts movements would be a deadly combination that would be more effective than wand waving. It was much easier to apparate around the battlefield, hacking at the purebloods, or throwing knives, than flinging spells.

An important discovery that he made was spell crafting. Arithmancy was the breaking down of different spells into equations and scientific theory. Harry cursed himself for not taking this class earlier. If Harry modified the equations and/or the scientific processes (such as kinetic energy or amount of gravity) of these spells, he could drastically change the effect his spells had. He could put much more power into his Bludgeoning spells, increasing knock back. His Stunners could be modified so that only he could revive the downed victims. Harry could even create his own spells. He pondered on the origins of many spells, and if other languages had different effects.

He also wondered if Parseltongue spells could increase his Dark Magic potency. The first Parseltongue was not Salazar Slytherin, contrary to popular belief, but it was actually the Ancient Egyptian priest Nekrataal (A/N: If this is an insult to any race, please tell me in a review and I will change it immediately. I am sorry for any unintentional insult or offense. As for the name of this _fictional_ character, I heard it somewhere, but I forgot where…). Nekrataal was a High Priest of Osiris, and had powerful dark and light magic in his arsenal. His ability for Parseltongue also involved writing in Parseltongue, and Parseltongue spells. Nekrataal spells were altered so the magic became varied, like instead of an _Expelliarmus _disarming the opponent, his Parseltongue spell stunned the victim also. Parseltongue was only aligned for dark magic. Phoenix trill was aligned for holy magic. Harry discovered this in an age-old tome he was searching in for an essay for History of Magic. He was deeply intrigued, but forgot about it after he was finished. Pondering about his training, he realized this fact again.

Before he knew it, Harry was outside the perimeters of the blood wards. Making sure there were no Order members or Muggles, nearby, Harry removed his Invisibility Cloak. He was donned in a full black cloak, with his hood up. His imposing figure of five feat and eleven inches was frightening, along with blazing, emerald eyes just peeking through the shadows of the hood. His gloves were completely black also, hiding any trace of him, but leaving a wake of power. Using the wand holster he received from Remus for last year's Christmas, he flicked his wrist, summoning the wand to his hand. He held it out, and waited patiently for the Knight Bus (A/N: Is that how you spell it? I don't own any books.) As if an answer to his thoughts, the Knight Bus came zooming in from the street. Stanley Shunpike opened the door, and began reading his bored speech from the small crumpled paper.

"Welcome aboad da Knight Bus fo stranded wizard's and witch's! Ma name is Stanley Shunpike and I'll be your conductor fo dis evening? (A/N: I obviously can't type like a Scot would…)" Stanley said in his bored, Scottish accent.

"Harry!" Stanley cried out as Harry lowered his hood. "This rides on me, ya dun have to pay nothing!"

Harry grinned. "Thanks Stanley! I'll be going to the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley today!" He paused, as if in thought, and then smiled amiably again, but Stanley didn't notice. Stanley walked aboard the train and sat behind the driver. Harry walked across the bus to the end, where he lay, rendezvousing with his thoughts. He was scared. Scared that everyone around him could be spying. He hated people breathing down his neck. He doubted Hermione or Ron would hesitate to inform Dumbledore of his actions. They didn't know the true extent of his manipulations. That was why he paused when he saw Stanley again. He would just have to be powerful enough so he didn't need to be guarded as a delicate jewel would.

"Ere you are Harry! Da Leaky Cauldron!" Stanley relayed. Harry nodded his head in thanks and headed toward the door. When outside, Harry pulled his hood up and above him, pulling an air of power around him. He walked into the Cauldron, and he was given several suspicious looks that he ignored. He went straight for the back door, which led to the Wizarding shopping center of Eclipse. Harry arrived at the wall, and tapped the correct bricks, which made the wall dissipate to the sides. He walked in to greet a sight of wizards and witches bustling about. There were much fewer, since people didn't go shopping until later. Harry sighed in relief. He hated the usual whispering, gawking, and pointing. Thankfully, his grown hair and hood would help cover it. He walked quickly over to Gringotts, civilians scurrying away from his powerful aura.

"Good morning, sir." Harry met the goblin with a greeting, and a slight bow. The gobbling, not use to this, was taken aback, but then regained his composure.

"Good morning Mr. Potter. We were worried you wouldn't come for the Will Reading of Mr. Black." The Goblin replied

"I was never informed of Sirius' will! Did…Dumbledore…unauthorized my presence?" he asked in a deadly whisper. Goblins were prized on never being frightened, but here he was scared.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, Dumbledore said you would be grieving and didn't require presence!" the Goblin replied thoughtfully. Harry cursed mentally. _Fuck! What the hell is he doing interfering with my life like that! Fucking manipulative goat! Well, I don't give a fuck about what he thinks, he can take it and shove it up his ass!_

"I can reauthorize permission if you would like me to Mr. Potter." the goblin replied quickly, seeing Harry's majestic aura come into play. It was more powerful than any aura ever seen, including Dumbledore's and Lord Voldemort's!

"Thank you, sir. That would be considerate of you." Harry said finally calming down, although his heart was pounding and his adrenaline was rushing.

"Griphook will be your moderator. Griphook!" the Goblin ended in a bow, and called out to a Goblin waiting near the walls of Gringotts.

"Give Mr. Potter here the will of Sirius Orion Black. Mr. Black made your letter, Mr. Potter, separate from the entire will. Follow Griphook, and you shall read his will." With that the goblin left, leaving Harry to see the Goblin that he had first seen in the Wizarding world.

"Hello Griphook! It has been what, five or six years, since we last met?" Harry said with a slight bow. Griphook was speechless, and the goblins surrounding him were gaping that one of the Wizarding kind would remember a Goblin by his name, six years ago, and with a bow and politeness to top it all off!

"Yes it has Mr. Potter-" Griphook started.

"Please, call me Harry. We are equals!" Harry interrupted with a smile. By now the Goblins were ready to faint. They sensed that they could place their trust in this human; he was not like the others.

"Right away Mr. Po…Harry! If you'd follow me, we will commence the sole reading of the Will of Sirius Orion Black." The Goblin said with a toothy grin, which only looked much more menacing. Harry grimaced inwardly. Griphook led Harry into a room with several keys, papers, and quills. Griphook handed Harry a sealed letter, with the Black family crest on top of it. Harry opened it, to reveal the Will of Sirius Black. (A/N: I'm going to skip the Will, and type it later, since I don't have much time…) After the Will, a single tear streaked down Harry's cheek, and a wistful smile appeared, at all the times they had shared. He quickly brushed it away, and became determined, so he could avenge Sirius, his Mom, and Dad. He was determined so others would never have to experience this again.

"Griphook, can I see my personal estates, family history, and finances?" Harry asked after regaining composure. Griphook hobbled to a small pile, and withdrew several sheets, and placed them in front of Harry. Harry picked up the personal estates one first:

**Estates of Harry Potter:**

Isabelle Victorian Mansion: New York, America

Machiavelli Villa: Florence, Italy

Tokugawa Penthouses: Kyoto, Japan and Tokyo, Japan

Kashmir Bungalow: Kashmir, India

Santana Ranch: Mexico City, Mexico

Godric's Hollow Mansion: London, England (A/N: Which city is it?)

To say Harry was shocked was an understatement! He had no idea that his family was this rich! Dumbledore! Harry clenched his teeth and gritted them! What the fuck did he think he was doing! Harry then picked up his family history sheet and viewed it.

**Inherent History of Harry James Potter**

Son of James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter

Heir to Godric Gryffindor

Magical Heir of Salazar Slytherin

Magical Relative to Space Paladin Leviathan

Magical Relative to Dragon Lord Bahamut

Magical Relative of White Rose Queen Shiva

Magical Relative to Soul Priestess Aletheia

Magical Relative to Ankh Summoner Neokron

Magical Relative to Demon King Vox

Magical Relative to Squire Armageddon-Ragnarok

This letter perplexed Harry greatly. He already knew about his ascension of heir to Slytherin and Gryffindor, one magically marked because of Voldemort, the other because of the intertwining of two families. Who were these other peoples? Magical relatives were people without children, but had transferred their powers and physical or internal traits to one of another generation. By their titles, they seemed very powerful, but who were they? Settling himself, he picked up the finances.

**Financial Status of Harry James Potter**

Black Family Fortune: 536,994,709

Potter Family Fortune: 1,995,969,898 (weighted with Gryffindor)

Slytherin Magical Heir Fortune: 576,131,547

Magical Relative Fortune: 1,935,157,794

**Total Fortune: **5,044,253,948 Galleons, Investments listed in vault

"According to these calculations and numbers, you are currently one of the the richest wizards in the world!" Griphook said slightly enthusiastic. Harry was beyond shocked, yet also beyond angry! His aura almost flashed into view, had he not controlled himself. Damn Dumbledore! How dare the goat keep this away from him! But he was rich, so he didn't have any qualms about buying the best equipment there was! _Thank you Mum, Dad, and Sirius!_ Harry thought as he signed the papers.

"Harry, this paper allows legal emancipation for you, due to Mr. Black's passing. It will allow you all the benefits that of-age wizards possess, including magic and apparition. If you sign this, it will emancipate you." Griphook stated, pointing at a paper with lots of text and a single signature line.

Harry signed this gleefully. He didn't need to worry about going to Ollivander's Wands to remove the tracking spell. He could practice the magic he learned about now! _Thank you Sirius!_ Harry thought.

"If all my work is finished here, I would like to access my personal vault. Is all my money gathered there?" Harry requested politely. Griphook told Harry to follow him, and led him to a small cart. They traveled lower and lower. Harry spied the numbers passing: **244**…**210**…**150**…**79**…**25. **_The Potters must be old if they are this low_ Harry thought in awe. The numbers kept on decreasing, and the temperature descended. There was much more protection, since Harry saw a couple of fire breathes, and could practically feel the security magic. They finally arrived at Vault #5.

"The Potters are among the oldest families in the Wizarding World. Their history, combined with you inheritance, goes back to before the forming of the Byzantine Empire." Griphook informed Harry, sensing his confusion. They both climbed out of the cart, and went to an enormous vault. It was almost as big as the Great Hall doors of Hogwarts. Harry placed his hand onto the vault, like Griphook instructed, and it opened…

Harry was shocked! 5,044,253,948 Galleons was a lot of money, but to see it up and personal was a whole different story! When he later had time, he would go straight to the Weasleys and deposit 500,000 galleons. Harry started sifting his through the belongings, while Griphook waited outside. Harry came across many antiques, until he saw several potions on the shelf. He spied different spell listings on a piece of parchment titled, _Helpful Rituals for Training by Edward Potter and Andre Potter_. _Talk about coincidence _Harry thought with a smirk.

**Perceptum Ocius** – This ritual spell will transfer knowledge to the caster from a book. It is an illegal spell. Use with caution. The caster will never have to open the book again, since all the information will be remembered easily, by pointing the wand to the book. The knowledge will be absorbed. This spell must be cast first. Warning: Major headache might result of "absorbing" too many books at once.

_Hermione must be going mad_ Harry thought with a small chuckle. He performed the spell and felt a tingling sensation in his head, but it disappeared quickly.

**Aufero Semita **– The _Aufero Semita _Ritual removes the tracking of all spells. Spells are tracked when the wand core reacts with the human magical core. All the wands are registered within the Ministry, and when they react with the human magical core, the spell is tracked. To remove this, this spell will mask magical signatures caused when casting spells. The spells will now be invisible to Ministry radar.

Harry shoved his hand into the air in triumph. Even though he was legally emancipated, this spell would also hide his magical signature, which would make it harder for the opponent to guess what spell he used. With practice, he could disguise his spells to look different. When he cast the spell, there was a warm feeling near his heart and arm. He suddenly felt more alive with his magic, since it was not under tracking anymore.

**Utor Veneficus Navitas **– This unique spell changes the rate at which energy is used. Normally the body runs on its own energy, but magical energy and maybe physical energy, with certain spells, are used when casting spells. This spell works simultaneously, letting magic get energy from the body, and physical energy run off magic. This spell should not be used too much, and only useful most of the time in dire situations. This spell can also transfer your energy to others.

_Hmm…_Harry thought bemusedly…_This spell would be useful when I'm on the run or need energy in battle._ _It can also help my friends, should they ever be in trouble. _He decided to memorize it for this reason.

After reading the rest of these spells, which weren't of much use to him, he decided that if he wanted to get home as soon as possible, he would have to spend time later here. He walked outside for a second, poking his head from the vault door.

"Can I charge anything to my Gringotts account, without carrying money?" Harry asked, interested if there was an easier way for him to do everything.

"Of course Harry! You can get a charge card for free, which lets you charge anything to your Gringotts account. This card is also equivalent to a Muggle credit card, and can be used in the Muggle world!" Griphook said with a smirk. He grabbed a small card from his pocket. There was a small golden snitch on the right half of it, and the official Gringotts crest on the right.

"I already got you one, since I knew you would be asking for one!" Griphook said, pleased with himself. Harry took it from him, thanked him, and exited through a Goblin apparition, which was slightly more tingly, but a little less more comfortable. Trying not to waste any time, Harry raised his hood so he was unrecognizable, yet kept people away from his menacing appearance. He made his way into Ollivander's Wands (A/N: What's the name again?). He was treated to a sight of dusty pieces of wood, several beautiful runes, and many boxes, clamored with touches of gloss and dust. Harry turned around just as soon as Ollivander came up behind him. How he did that, Harry did not know.

"Ahhh! Mr. Potter…Holly, eleven inches, and phoenix feather: brother wand to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! What can I do for you today?" Ollivander spoke in his soft, silvery, yet withering voice.

"I need a new wand since the Priori Incanteum (A/N: spelling?) disables a lot of spells. I need a wand that isn't a brother wand." Harry responded.

"Normally, it is illegal to have a second wand, but in your case, Mr. Potter, we can have a special exception." Ollivander said heading out toward the back. He emerged later with several boards of wood, many vials, many jewels, and several pieces of written parchment."

"I must custom make your wand, since that is the only wand that will adapt to you, for now. Wave your hand over each material, and see what is best suited for you." Ollivander motioned him to commence.

Doing as he was told, Harry waved his hand over wood he identified as yew, but that didn't seem…er…adequate enough since the wood turned to sawdust. Ollivander chuckled from his spot on the sidelines. He waved his hand over several different kinds of woods, each producing different reactions, such as exploding and disappearing. One even began to fly around the room! The last wood he tried seemed to be a beauty. It was very dark, but not black, and had a silky feeling to hit. It was smooth, yet radiated an aura of power. Many silver and red runes were etched upon its brazen length. A small crest in the shape of a chimera under the hovering wings of a Chaos Dragon, the most deadly of all resided at the tip. A proud Holy Griffin was situated underneath it, ready to strike. The interesting part was that this masterpiece was five feet long, like a staff. Another intriguing part was that several pieces of metal Harry couldn't identify. They were stationed at the very top of the staff, as if it was going to come in a blade like appearance.

The wood tingled in his hand, sending off a warm aura around him. The battle aura he possessed when he was made earlier shown. After the sensation, he felt energized. He turned to Ollivander, and would've laughed at the sight, had he not been curious. Ollivander had his mouth opened and eyes bulging out.

"A staff! A staff has rarely ever been used! Only the great wizards after and during Merlin's time had staffs! And that was only a few of them! Mr. Potter, this wood was given to me by an ancient maker of unknown origin and ethnicity. Before he died he gave this to me. This wood is rumored to be grown from a powerful seed blessed by the Shade Phoenix, fertilized by Holy Star Phoenix tears, hit with thunder, showered by the ancient Hydras, flamed by a Dragonite Chimera, and razed by a Chaos Dragon. Not even Merlin could handle the power of this staff! I can expect many great things from you Mr. Potter, things of miracle!" Ollivander exclaimed, nearly shouting at Harry, who was awed by the power he possessed.

"Come now Mr. Potter! We must select your cores and gems! All staffs possess one!" Ollivander yelled with excitement that seemed decades younger. Harry just followed bewildered and meek. Ollivander introduced him to the many vials he was carrying, and let Harry do the same test. Harry came across many cores, just as last time, coming with different reactions. One even exploded a shelf behind him.

He was left to an ancient-looking vial, with dust pouring out of it. It seemed to glow, with a myriad of colors including blue, purple, and black. Most of it was blue, yet several orbits of different colors, making it look like an atom, surrounded it. Harry felt a burst of energy from it, just like the wood. He looked at another vial and noticed it had a feather in it, that seemed like a phoenix. This feather was slightly bigger, and seemed much more powerful. It was beautifully white with black tips at the end. A blue gloss surrounded it. Harry again felt a similar sensation when he observed it. Lifting the two vials, he brought them to Ollivander. Harry smirked a little when Ollivander nearly fell out of his chair.

"Amazing! You will be one of the most powerful wizards ever! Absolutely almighty, stronger than maybe Merlin! The first core you selected is the entity of an Archon! Archons were great beings of power, rivaling that of any domesticated race! Ten archons rivaled Merlin himself, which was saying a lot! They became extinct, since people began using wands, and not devoting time to practice the power of magic, as the Archons did! Only one in the entire world exists, and it is in your hands Mr. Potter! The second core you selected is the feather of a crossbreed of an Imperial Griffin and Valkryie! These majestic birds were the ancients of Phoenixes, only much more powerful! They possessed battle skills, and could wipe out a score by themselves!" Ollivander shouted, and Harry doubted that China couldn't hear them. Ollivander was flailing his arms out and Harry just tried to register on how powerful he really was.

"Mr. Potter, it might take me awhile to make your staff? Can you please come in…3 hours?" Ollivander asked anxiously, rubbing his hands. Harry shrugged.

"Of course, I'm going to be here for a long awhile anyway. Good day!" Harry said, not needing to see Ollivander nod. _He gets too excited about his wands, _Harry thought with a shake of his head.. Harry exited the shop, and walked to Flourish and Blotts and whipped out his wand and prepared to absorb the knowledge…and to receive a massive hangover. He walked straight to the Defense in the Dark Arts Section, and began zapping everything in sight. Information flowed into his brain. Many titles accessed his head, and for once, Harry felt smarter than Hermione. He continued this process through every section: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and the Muggle Fighting Section. It had several books on martial arts, fighting with weapons, and using Muggle fighting techniques. The information would be easier to find in a Muggle library, but some of the information seemed exclusive to magical books, such as magical velocity and power and fighting occulemency. He also went to the Miscellaneous section and picked up several books on Animagus Transformation, Elementals, Staff Magic, Battle Auras, Basic Healing, and Space and Time Magic. The total for the books he actually bought was 1,543 Galleons.

Harry's headache was bigger than Ron's when doing a History of Magic essay! Harry unconsciously rubbed his scar, but caught himself in time. He could not have people looking at him, and realizing who he was. He looked around Eclipse, deciding on which store he should head to next. He fixed his glasses, and realized glasses were a great disadvantage on the field of battle. Glasses hindered his eyesight, annoyed him, and had to be constantly repaired, leaving his glasses in…not the best… quality. Harry scanned around, and spied a small store on the side called Optical Operations (A/N: Don't ask…). It seemed extremely peculiar, as he had not noticed it before. Remembering the title, he began to walk to the store, hopeful that his eyesight might be cured with contact lenses.

The store seemed welcoming and homely, as there were several clocks and big chairs strewn about, and many lenses littered the shelves. A kind looking woman stood at the desk.

"Can I help you dear?" she asked in a soothing voice. Harry felt the comfort of a maternal figure before returning to his senses.

"Yes! Is there anyway I can correct my vision without contact lenses or glasses?" Harry inquired politely.

"Well I do have a potion that can heal your eyes, yet you will feel lots of pain in your eyes, almost near a Cruciatus Curse. Not many people are prepared, but your vision will be slightly sharper than perfect vision, and as a side effect, so will your hearing." She responded. Harry weighed his choices. Lots of pain would be a downside, but much better sight and hearing could escalate his chances of winning in a duel. Making up his mind, Harry blew in a deep breath and prepared.

"I'll take it!" he said confidently. The woman went back and brought out a vial of potion that was an emerald green, like his eyes. It smelled good, and actually tasted good. Harry felt a small tingling in his eyes, which grew to enormous amount of pain. The pain was like knives were carving out his eyes, yet Harry, refused to scream. He was going to need to know how to handle pain if he should ever go against Voldemort and his followers. The woman stood shocked. Anyone who could withstand that pain had to be powerful; powerful and pained. She shivered to think of what had happened to this young boy. Harry opened his eyes after the pain ceased. There was an enormous blur, but his vision slowly became sharper, until his vision was above perfect. He could hear the rustling of paper due to his slight, enhanced hearing.

"That would be 45 galleons dearie!" The woman exclaimed. Harry tipped her 50 for her services, thanked her, and went out of the store. Seeing without his glasses was much more foreign to Harry, and his enhanced vision treated him to a beautiful sight of bright colors, well-sculpted people, and a myriad of voices. Harry inhaled the scene, and smiled. He strode confidently to Madam Malkin's. Without his glasses, Harry was even more handsome, as the wiry frame did not hinder his luscious green eyes, and he gained a many of appreciative glances from the female population of Diagon Alley.

Harry made his way into Madam Malkins, and began to look around. Not wanting to waste too much time, and not have time for…other, darker…things, he had to get out of here fast. A beautiful girl was there working with the clothes (A/N: Possible OC? Could be a muggle…). Harry strode politely up to her, and tapped her on the shoulder. The girl spun around, squeaking at looking up to see a handsome man.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could help me with my clothes, since I'm inexperienced with shopping." Harry asked politely, while scratching the back of his neck. The girl nodded with a blush, and grabbed his hand, introducing Harry to the Mortal Hell that was Shopping With a Girl! Harry picked up several training robes, completely black, with silver and white running down the brooch and button lines. Harry also got a couple of dark emerald green, dark blue, and black cloaks. To save time, Harry bought two several dress robes, one emerald green, with several silver streaks, and one dark satin, with dark trimmings, and several brass streaks. After thanking the girl for her help, she blushed slightly and showed him to the door. For some reason, everyone girl outside was glairing openly at the gorgeous girl who helped him. Harry was confused _What did she do wrong? She was helping me…god why are all these girls looking at me? _Brushing his shoulders off (A/N: hehe…pimp…just kidding) Harry examined his surroundings. He looked to the sides, and prepared to felony. Next stop: Knockturn Alley; the ghetto of Eclipse.


End file.
